snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Another Story/Story (Ptolemaic)
Scrap Life See also: Scrap Life Dialogue Yoshino and Dragunov are leading an operation to capture a Rebel Army battleship, the Big Shiee. After taking out the initial defenses, Dragunov finds that Caroline came along and chastises her for coming on a dangerous mission. Caroline tells her that she only came because the raids haven't been bringing much for her. When Dragunov informs Yoshino of this, she asks Caroline to go back, but she tells her that her Hover Unit crashed. Yoshino tells Dragunov to protect Caroline until the mission is over. Yoshino, who had been advancing ahead of the main group, is spotted by Abul Abbas. She easily defeats him and is informed by Dragunov that their main target is moving. She saves Abul and threatens to kill him if she sees him again. Yoshino makes her way to Dragunov and they find that Allen O'Neil is with the battleship. The two Ptolemaic commanders decide to blow up the ship if they can't capture it. After the battle, Caroline believes that Allen is dead, but much to her shock, he gets back up again and shoots Dragunov. Yoshino battles Allen and orders Caroline to take Dragunov to safety. Away from the scene of the battle, Dragunov vows vengeance on Allen and is upset they couldn't capture the Big Shiee. Caroline promises to make a battleship better than the Big Shiee. Dragunov reminds her that they need to salvage materials first before they can do so. Caroline is worried with Yoshino's safety, while Dragunov has another debt to repay to Yoshino again. Secret Ending Caroline builds the ShootingRay and presents it to Dragunov and Yoshino in a hidden location. The Dream of the Prodigious Mechanic Dragunov leads an infiltration mission to get information with the Rebel Army's new machines. When she returns, Caroline is intrigued by each one, but one of them stands out from the rest; "Crablops". She wants to visit it, but Dragunov forbids her from doing so. Regardless, she disobeys her orders, which Dragunov and Yoshino are made aware of. Caroline makes her way to the facility but is spotted. Dragunov saves her, and after the battle, reprimands Caroline for her reckless actions and gives her a one month layoff, and that any further attempts will mean dismissal from the army. Caroline is upset and lashes out at Dragunov before realizing what she did wrong, and leaves crying. Yoshino later finds Caroline and assures her that they will get Crablops for her. They encounter Shoe and Karn, which Yoshino dispatches of easily, alongside the numerous rebel reinforcements. After the battle, Yoshino directs the remaining soldiers to help Caroline. She tells her that when they go to steal scraps and other items, they are willingly there and that risks are taken. In a flashback, Ptolemaic soldiers praise Caroline for her machines. When a second soldier arrives for more gunner units, Caroline notes that his partner is not there. The soldier quickly bluffs and said that his partner quit and returned to the family business. In another flashback, Dragunov requests Caroline to fix a hover unit. In the present, Dragunov comes to respect Caroline's decisions and allows her to be the commander of the battle against Crablops. After the battle, Dragunov orders the soldiers to start collecting any useful scraps from the remains of Crablops. Caroline notices a device sending low information, then suddenly gets a vision. Caroline interprets from this vision that Crablops will self-destruct and orders everyone to drop all of its scraps and leave. Her vision is correct, as the base explodes; either the Crablops self-destructed, or Regular/Rebel armies bombed the base. Dragunov is happy with Caroline's progression and Yoshino wonders what she will be like after the layoff. Secret Ending Caroline pleads with Dragunov for a monkey wrench, which she refuses to give as the layoff is still in effect. Yoshino teases Dragunov about how "some people" never change. Cloak of Darkness At an unknown location, a Masked Soldier informs Ptolemaios of the events in "The Legend of the Samurai". He asks if they should take measures to ensure the Red Goblin does not gain strength, but Ptolemaios refuses, as it would disrupt fate. At the Ptolemaic Army base, Towa and Caroline are discussing about machines. Towa is nervous about Dragunov because she intimidates her, though Caroline assures her that she doesn't hold grudges. Dragunov suddenly steps into the conversation and states that she can hold grudges towards thieves for long periods of time, reminding her that she would have been killed if Caroline did not step in. Caroline tells Dragunov that she and Towa were looking at the Tani Oh. Dragunov refuses to let her go, but suddenly a Special Forces soldier bursts in and informs her of unknown events. Dragunov allows Caroline to go, ordering Towa to accompany her. Dragunov smirks as the two mechanics leave, as Caroline is hard to control. Yoshino comes in and states that Towa seems to be a nice, honest girl who has guts to steal from them. She notices Dragunov is concerned with the messenger and the commander-in-chief's (Ptolemaios) ability to instruct from the shadows. At the desert, Towa and Caroline spy on Rebel positions and attack them. After the battle, Dragunov is informed that Caroline conducted a battle. Caroline assures her that they jammed their comms before attacking. Dragunov advises Caroline to stay on guard as there are reports of Regular Army soldiers in the area. Towa informs Caroline that their prisoner from the attack refuses to divulge the locations of his base, so she intimidates him by threatening to kill him with the machine. Towa is surprised that Caroline actually went through with it, and is informed by a Ptolemaic soldier that Caroline can be scarier than Dragunov when her interest is piqued. The prisoner surrenders and reveals where his base is located. Abul Abbas battles the Regular Army. He decides to send the Tani Oh to finish them off, when Shizuka interrupts and informs him that the Regular Army has been rebuilding bases and supply routes while withdrawing. Abul thinks of this as delightful, but Shizuka realizes that the Regular Army is trying to stretch them thin so that they can defeat them easily. Abul cannot leave such a valuable opening empty, so he leaves a few soldiers for Shizuka, while she investigates the traps she set to see if anyone else has noticed the battle. Caroline and Towa are busy looking at one of Shizuka's sensors when it goes off. Towa notices enemies from afar, so she goes ahead to protect her. When she returns, she finds her talking to another soldier about the sensor. They continue their way to the Rebel Army base, where night falls. At the camp, Caroline goes to sleep. Towa finds herself unable to sleep, so she goes check on the machines. She goes into her robot and falls asleep. Shizuka makes her way around the camp, killing sentries. Towa hears their screams and finds Shizuka preparing to kill Caroline. Towa tries to wake her up but fails, so she battles the ninja alone. Towa is eventually cornered by Shizuka, when Caroline suddenly attacks her. Shizuka is surprised that Caroline mentioned ninjas and asks her how she knows about them. Caroline states that her setup looks much like Yoshino's, and that she's the first ninja outside the army that she has seen. Ptolemaic soldiers quickly arrive on the scene. Shizuka warns the two mechanics that if they continue, she will kill them. Towa asks Caroline if they should continue, to which she confirms as she deduces that if Shizuka spared them, the Rebel Army must be spread thin. The Ptolemaic Army begins their attack on the Rebel base. An Arabian suggests to call Abul, but Shizuka refuses as it would endanger them all. After being informed that missiles have broken the west barrier, she realizes that they are going for the Tani Oh. A soldier asks her to board, but she declines and confronts the two mechanics for a battle. Shizuka is eventually defeated by the sheer numbers of the Ptolemaics. Caroline tells her that she will take the Tani Oh, but will spare her. Shizuka reminds her that if she knows Yoshino, a ninja's orders are absolute. A surprise attack catches the Ptolemaics off guard. The rest of Abul's army had ambushed them on camels. Shizuka is surprised to see Abul back so fast, who tells her that the Regular Army had hidden reinforcements, so he decided to retreat. Shizuka is mildly annoyed with Abul for his lack of honor, but retreats with him anyways. Back at the Ptolemaic base, Caroline and Towa have fun with the newly acquired Tani Oh. Yoshino and Dragunov discuss from afar, where they find their playfulness slightly disgusting (along with other mechanics). However, the two agree that the acquisition of the Tani Oh has bolstered their strength, and that surveillance from the higher ups should be lowered. Dragunov informs Yoshino that there have been more masked soldiers around the base recently. She asks Yoshino to find where Ptolemaios is without being found. Yoshino points out that it is unusual for Dragunov to breach military conduct, but agrees to help her. Secret Ending Towa helps Caroline find some of her tools that she misplaced. Dragnuov and Yoshino look from afar. They are bewildered by their relationship but agree that Towa is now the second best mechanic in the army. Caroline notices and greets the two officers and mentions a ninja that she and Towa ran into during their raid. Yoshino asks Caroline who the ninja is, as she recalled few people ever leave her village. Yoshino is shocked to learn that the ninja is none other than Shizuka. Birth of the High Priestess Arabians are busy attacking Anastasia IV and her cult. She takes over her deceased mother, Anastasia III, as the leader. They repel a small attack by Arabian forces. Knowing that they are outnumbered, Anastasia IV sends out a soldier believer to the Ptolemaic Army, as while they are just allies by name, they are the only ones they can rely on. The believer uses a secret entrance, but becomes angered when seeing Arabian soldiers. While against the cult's law, he decides to take them out so he can get her attention. He eventually arrives at the Ptolemaic base and talks with Mira, Ptolemaios' representative, who agrees to help them if they give information regarding the core. He soon dies from his wounds incurred from the Arabians, but he dies at peace. Mira arrives with her soldiers to the cults' headquarters. Anastasia IV asks her where her messenger went, to which Mira replies that he was dying when he came to them. Anastasia IV is shocked, but the master believer tells her to restrain her feelings. Mira tells her that they can use the soldiers under her command, and once they get the core, the bulk of the army will assist them. When she leaves, Anastasia IV collapses from her emotions, feeling helpless as they had nothing to barter with. The cult uses the secret entrance and makes their way to the ruins, but are attacked by optimistic Arabian forces. The cult repels the assault, and continue their way to the ruins where the core is housed. On the way, Anastasia IV collapses from the power of the staff, which the master believer notices and tells the group to continue on. As they enter the ruins, the believers see a strange red creature, which the master believer tells them to fire on, as it will explode on them if it gets too close. More of these creatures appear and ambush the group, though they repel the attack. In her mind, Anastasia IV gets a vision where she sees the Red Goblin get cut down by Mira, and learns the truth; Ptolemaios is not to be trusted. She awakens from her comatose-like state and tells the master believer of her vision. Knowing that they are not strong enough to take down the Ptolemaic Army, she advises to get stronger while watching the Ptolemaics in the process, which the master believer agrees with. Arriving at the end of the ruins, Anastasia IV sees a vision of war. Anastasia I speaks with an alien, who informs her of the truth. She is determined to pass it down to her descendants to protect the world. Back in the present, they meet the alien, who requests a fight in order to prove her worthiness to it. The alien determines that she has passed, and empowers her, giving her the core before fading away. Back at the cult's headquarters, a soldier believer informs her that both sides have departed. Anastasia IV orders the believer to head to the Ptolemaic base to gain their trust, and to not draw suspicion towards him. The master believer tells Anastasia that some believers don't like the alliance, and that the sect is likely to be divided, but Anastasia IV knows that they will understand one day. The master believer tells them that they will protect her to the best they can. Secret Ending Mira hands Ptolemaios the core, who swallows it and gains new knowledge. She later heads to a hidden room, one that not even Dragunov knows of, where human experiments are performed with alien technology. Mira wakes up Simon, who had her memory erased by these experiments, and prepares to mold her into the perfect "pawn". Scrap Memory The Ptolemaic Army is battling the Rebel Army. Dragunov orders several soldiers to retreat, before noticing someone is sneaking up on her and threatens to shoot them. The figure laughs, revealing to be Yoshino. Yoshino tells Dragunov that she has finally tracked down the "witch". In another section of the battlefield, several soldiers surround Mira - she uses one of her spells to kill the attackers. More soldiers arrive and try to stop her, but are also killed. At the conclusion of the battle, Dragunov approaches Mira and asks her what she plans to do with the corpses. Mira tells her that she will revive them and teasingly offers her some revived subjects, but Dragunov declines and leaves. At the base, Caroline creates soundproof earplugs for Simon. They work, as Simon states that she only knew what Caroline was saying through her mouth. Simon asks Caroline why she's being handed them, and is told by her that because she's family she'll be treated like one. It surprises her, but she whispers her thanks to the mechanic. Dragunov and Yoshino look on and discuss how Simon was experimented on by Mira, just as a soldier comes in to bring more news. Dragunov recalls a memory during the early stages of the Ptolemaic Army, where she tells her soldiers to retreat as being taken prisoner is worse than death. She saves a soldier from getting killed, and three Rebel soldiers soon confront and taunt her. Dragunov kills one of them, scaring the other two. Due to their fresh start, they lacked everything apart from physical skills, which Dragunov admits that she was impressed with. At dinner, several soldiers bring Caroline to Dragunov as they enjoy her inventions. Caroline is intimidated by her appearance, but shows a Patrol Robot that she repaired, impressing her. Caroline soon inspects Dragunov's rifle and fixes it, which impresses the commander even more. Later on, Dragunov speaks with Caroline again, slightly scolding her but is shown a new invention. At the present, Caroline shows the Sergeant Drill, which is being used by Allen O'Neil. Dragunov and Yoshino are eager for revenge for the Big Shiee incident, but Caroline stops them as they were being reckless. Caroline sends out several ShootingRays to distract the Rebel Army for them. The three manage to infiltrate the base easily with the distraction, and Caroline shows them the fastest way to reach the war machine. Dragunov sighs, and Yoshino, noticing this, tells her that there's nothing to lose and everyone in the army is willing to protect her. Another flashback occurs where Yoshino and Dragunov first met. The two battle each other but find themselves exhausted without gaining any ground. Dragunov asks Yoshino to join them, but she initially refuses as she wanted to become stronger so that she wouldn't feel incapable of helping her allies, after leaving everyone in the village behind. Dragunov eventually manages to convince Yoshino to join the Ptolemaic Army. Back at the Rebel base, the three soon run into Allen O'Neil and Destrade. Both groups exchange bitter remarks, with Dragunov and Yoshino desiring revenge on Allen for the Big Shiee incident, while Destrade wants to finish what she originally started during "No Limit". Destrade advises Allen to get to the Sergeant Drill, while Dragunov pursues him. Destrade tries to stop Dragunov but is intercepted by Yoshino. Yoshino tells Caroline to help Dragunov, as she can't help them until she defeats Destrade. Allen O'Neil manages to reach the Sergeant Drill and uses it against Dragunov. She is almost killed by him but Caroline arrives and saves her with several ShootingRays. Dragunov asks Caroline how they can take the machine down, and Caroline is unsure but has an idea. Dragunov distracts Allen while Caroline gets closer with her ShootingRays. Caroline sabotages the Sergeant Drill's engine, and Allen tries to confront the two. Yoshino arrives, having defeated Destrade. Allen tries to battle all three alone but a soldier arrives and tells him that Morden has ordered an emergency council, so Allen retreats and abandons the Sergeant Drill. Having obtained what they came for, Dragunov praises Caroline for her assistance, something which the mechanic is proud of. A secret meeting is called in, with Towa and Simon in attendance. Dragunov tells Simon that she is now under her command, and not Mira's. She then tells the group that they will be taking control of the Ptolemaic Army from Ptolemaios and Mira due to their mysterious intentions. Towa is surprised by the news but joins the rebellion against Ptolemaios. Secret Ending Dragunov tries to find a hidden laboratory. She also reminds herself to contact a fellow who is out on an expedition. Yoshino arrives and asks Dragunov to take a short break, as she hasn't seen her new hover unit yet. Dragunov insists that her requests will be fulfilled, before Yoshino asks her to check in anyways since they're using her money for the task, so she decides to check in on them. At the workshop, Caroline and Towa are wondering what the hover unit is missing. Towa thinks that it's missing a drill, but Caroline wants it to be flashy, so they decide on making flashy drills. Dragunov arrives, unimpressed and orders the two to kneel in ten seconds, confusing Caroline. Inheritance The ninja village is attacked by the Arabians. Several of them surround Shizuka, who believes that it is her last fight when Yoshino arrives and pummels all of them. Yoshino tells Shizuka to go find the elder while taking down more of the soldiers. Eventually, someone finds the elder, killed and screams out for their death due to the traitor's actions. Sho is training with his master out in the jungles. Terrified for his own safety, he screams, believing that the attack his master performed would have killed him if he got hit. Yoshino tells Sho that fear protects, but he must take advantage by retaliating back or death will return again. Sho believes that he is unworthy of the secret skills; Yoshino believes he is complaining, but when he insists that he is earnest, halts training. She decides to tell him her story before she joined the Ptolemaic Army; Sho knows a part of it due to Caroline telling him while drunk. Yoshino narrates her past to him, when she was sparring in the village against Shizuka and won. As a result, the elder would teach her the secret skills. Shizuka is upset but Yoshino reassures her that she will get better over time. The elder also learns of the Arabian Army's presence and had sent scouts to assess their strength. Shizuka is upset that they have not taken any action, conveying the feelings of the other ninjas to those present with her. The Arabian Army began advancing on the village even though the deadline was not met, and Shizuka realizes that the hard-liners must have overheard her conversation and attacked first. Sho asks Yoshino why she likes training, and she tells him its a hobby of hers. They then resume their training. As they continue to train, Sho detects enemy movement in the distance. Yoshino is impressed and sends him flying towards the enemy's position, which results in him landing in the enemy camp. The soldiers are surprised but know they are there to kill two ninjas. Sho nervously asks to leave, but remembering that Yoshino can still hear him (and she is unamused by it), he fights the soldiers and takes them all down. Yoshino arrives and chastises him for taking a breather and they resume training. Sho asks Yoshino for the rest of her story. Shizuka learns from the attack that they have found Yoshino. Yoshino resumes her story. Shizuka instructs the village's survivors to keep moving as they seal the escape hatch. Yoshino, who was out on a mission, heard of the village being attacked and rushed back as soon as possible to find survivors. She mercilessly kills all enemies in her path and confronts Abul, who is in the Drache Macha. Yoshino's rage allows her to destroy the tank with ease and she puts Abul at her mercy. However, when she overhears several soldiers who have found another ninja, Yoshino rushes to their aid - Shizuka. Sho learns that Yoshino has been teaching him feverishly because he is to learn the secret skill. He is concerned he will put her in danger, but Yoshino tells him that she never used the technique and that it would be perfect for him. As Yoshino escapes with the village elder, the elder asks to be put down. Yoshino refuses, as everyone is sacrificing their lives for them. The elder states that only Yoshino needs to survive, as she has taught her the secret skills. Since Yoshino refuses to let them die, the elder incapacitates her instead. The elder is confronted by the Arabians, who gun them down. Shizuka eventually finds the elder, believing that Yoshino had left them to die and calls her out as a traitor Back in the present, the Arabians find the ninja. Shizuka is surprised to find Sho, who tells her that she will not fight her. Sho, taking from his master's teachings, fights Shizuka. Shizuka is injured by his technique and realizes that it is the secret skill; Sho is also exhausted as he never practiced with it before. Shizuka believed that everything was lost when the village was attacked. With the enemy tired, the soldiers surround Sho and prepare to shoot; however, Shizuka stops them, claiming that her intelligence was off. Yoshino and Dragunov are at sea, the former staring in the distance. Yoshino tells her that she has taught Sho the secret skill, and that he is worthy of her pride. Dragunov tells her that she should say it to him in person. Now that she has taught him the skills, Yoshino can serve Dragunov without concern for her own life. Dragunov believed that she had sent her to her doom many times before; Yoshino believed that they weren't dangerous at all, and the two laugh. Secret Ending Veronica and Sisilia are out on a break when the latter mentions how Sho has gotten stronger recently, treating him constantly in battle. Veronica points out that she's in the military band, not a medic, but Sisilia notes that she's getting worked up. Veronica later heads into the workshop where she finds Dragunov. Dragunov asks why she looks like she is ready to raid; Veronica responds that Sho has seduced Sisilia, so she must beat him up. Upon entering, she finds Sho performing a large amount of tasks for Caroline, Towa and Yoshino. Too busy trying to help everyone, Sho becomes surprised as to why he needs to get beaten up. When Caroline and Towa stare at him, Sho relents and allows Veronica to beat him up. Veronica is surprised by how busy Sho is. Diaphthora Genesis Ptolemaios is dead and Mira intends to revive him. She takes her loyal subordinates with her and they arrive at a Ptolemaic base where the ritual site is located. The guards refuse to let them pass. Damian wanted to negotiate with them, but Sally ends up killing both of them, much to his disappointment. More guards are called in, but all are defeated as the four arrive at the ritual site. Throughout the story dialogue appears talking about a girl, the role she performed and what she wanted to do, hinted to be Mira. They attempt the ritual, but it fails as they are lacking Anima. In a rush, she takes Damian with him, while ordering Achetto and Sally to hold the site. Sally is disappointed Mira did not pick her, and asks Damian to swap places. Damian tells her that he would if she can best him in combat, but Mira stops both of them as there is no time, but promises Sally she'll take her to better hunting grounds in the future. On the way, they encounter Yoshino and Sho. Aware of the extent of the rebellion the Army is plotting, Yoshino asks Sho to blind her. As he does so, she also blinds him and he writhes in pain, much to her disappointment. They attempt to fight the pair but are defeated and make their way to the workshop. Caroline is testing out a new Augensterm with her friends as Mira comes in. She expresses disappointment in Caroline's decision to join the rebellion. Caroline tells her that she prefers working with machines over getting in other people's messes. Mira likes Caroline's honesty, but regardless battles her. Caroline is defeated, but she has her Augensterm self-destruct. However, the explosion also destroyed the whole base. Not knowing how strong Mira is, Caroline attempts to detect if she survived or not. The girl's past is revealed more, having desired to be with her father. Damian returns Mira to the ritual site, who has been battered by the explosion. Achetto is angered at Damian's supposed incompetence, but Mira asks her to make preparations. Achetto is worried as they don't have enough Anima, but Mira assures her otherwise and the ritual must proceed. Mira states that she acknowledges her loyalty, but she makes rash decisions. Achetto admits that she never thought about being the one to end her life. Anima flows from Mira to Ptolemaios as Achetto watches, finding that Mira's Anima has special qualities to it. As the last of Mira's Anima transferred over, her body is covered in black flames. Ptolemaios recalled his past and defeat by the Red Goblin, only to note that his Anima was completely erased from the world; the only thought in his mind being his daughter. Ptolemaios calls for Mira, nothing that she's been beat up and her Anima is gone. With Red gone however, nothing can stand in their way as he takes Mira's mask off, and the two make preparations to destroy the world. Back at the base, Veronica and Sisilia arrive to find the base mostly destroyed. They are greeted by Owen, who is looking for Dragunov. Sisilia tells him that they haven't made contact with anyone, and Owen decides to withdraw. Veronica questions his decision as their leader isn't here anymore, and neither is Mira, and advises they come with him if they don't want to die, much to Veronica's confusion. Elsewhere, Elena and Licht note that the world is becoming much like their own in the future. Secret Ending Vatn leaves the group as he has some business to attend to. He asks Elena to take care of Jin and Licht as they bid farewell to each other. Inside the cave, Jin tells Licht that she will wait for Red's return. Dialogue appears about a man stronger than she anticipated appears and consoles her, telling her that he is sorry. Category:Another Story (Metal Slug Attack)